MegaMan.EXE! In the adventure to rescue everything yellow
is the unofficial sequel to Ben 10! in the quest to save all things purple. It was never in chat, however, it is being written by COKEMAN11 all on his own. Story *COKEMAN11: I like to be crazy *MegaMan.EXE: Jack meh in LAN *Lan: Oh itz on kidd *MegaMan.EXE: I is not a kid, LAN *JesseRoo: Hi *COKEMAN11: NOOOO All things yellow were stolen *JesseRoo: yay *MegaMan.EXE: NOOOO that is bad *Lan: NO ITZ GOOD kidd *MegaMan.EXE: Don't call meh a kid LAN *Lan: Don't call meh LAN *MegaMan.EXE: Okay LAN *Lan: stfu *COKEMAN11: We must save everything that is yellow before the evil crayons blow them up *JesseRoo: Oh noes, I'm yellow *COKEMAN11: No you're not, now get moving *MegaMan.EXE: NOOOO but i iz tired *COKEMAN11: No you're not, now get moving *Lan: I like crayons, why do we have to kill them *COKEMAN11: stfu *JesseRoo: stfu back *COKEMAN11: I didn't say it to you *JesseRoo: I don't care, stcitc *COKEMAN11: wtf *Lan: He means shut the crayons in the closet *MegaMan.EXE: LAN's rite *Lan: am i doin it rite *COKEMAN11: Doing what rite? *Lan: stfu *JesseRoo: stop it with the STFUs *???: NOOO I liek STFUs *Lan: Who is that? *Henry: 'Tis meh, Henrydamoose *JesseRoo: YAY Henry's here *COKEMAN11: Grr *Henry: CK, stfu *JesseRoo: Do not STFU anymore *Henry: Too bad, now stfu *Lan: Guys, we must rescue all things yellow *MegaMan.EXE: Be quiet, LAN *Henry: MegaMan.EXE? I thought this was...wait a minute...CK copied Jesseh and meh's movie *COKEMAN11: That's right, I did muahahaha *JesseRoo: I like our movies a lot *Henry: This one sucks *MegaMan.EXE: NOOO FALZAR CROSS *Lan: YES REVENGE *COKEMAN11: am i doin it rite *JesseRoo: I is going to the forums *Henry: NOOO we must rescue all things yellow *Lan: Yes, rescue! *COKEMAN11: I like fishes *Lan: Fishes eat other fishes *COKEMAN11: OOH u read mah art *Lan: Yah *MegaMan.EXE: LAN reads your art. *COKEMAN11: Yayzorz, the only thing that could ruin this moment is KP showing up *KP Blue: Hai guise *Henry: NOOOOOOOOO *KP Blue: Why are you screaming, u kno i am better than u *COKEMAN11: Eavesdropper *KP Blue: stfu *Henry: eavesdropper, you heard CK say...wait, CK! This is your fault for saying that! *COKEMAN11: NOOOOOOO *Henry: I still hate you CK *JesseRoo: I'm back from the forums and OMG ITZ KP *KP Blue: Do you want mah autograph *JesseRoo: No wai, I meant my OMG in a bad way *KP Blue: Oh, in that case stfu *JesseRoo: Go away *KP Blue: Fine *COKEMAN11: Yay KP's gone *Lan: NOOO All of the yellow is disintegrating *COKEMAN11: We must hurry *MegaMan.EXE: NOOOO wait they made a new game with Mega Man in it *JesseRoo: OOOH I must play it *Henry: Me too *COKEMAN11: Me three *Lan: Me four, wait how do we get it *Henry: ROB A BANK *McQueenMario: NOOO We must wait for NSMBWii *Henry: Where did you come from? *McQueenMario: A magical portal *Lan: Wait a minute *COKEMAN11: ...Yeah, you are KP! *KP Blue: Oh noez, my cover's been blown nao time to kill u *JesseRoo: Purple Chickens, attack! *KP Blue: NOOOOOO PURPLE CHICKENS ARE MY WEAKNESS I IZ DISINTEGRATING *Lan: Serves him rite *KP Blue: S...T...F........U *COKEMAN11: He's now KP soup *JesseRoo: Wait what about the Purple Chickens *Henry: wait, they're disintegrating *MegaMan.EXE: Gasp, they're yellow *Lan: With purple spray on paint *JesseRoo: NOOO They weren't purple after all :( *Lan: we have other things to do remember *COKEMAN11: Yeah, rob a bank to get the new Mega Man game *MegaMan.EXE: Yeah, I'll look up banks online *JesseRoo: Yayzorz *Henry: The only thing that could ruin this moment is MQM talking about Mario *McQueenMario: I got to the Grand Finale Gakaxy in Super Mario Galaxy *JesseRoo: Where did you come from? *McQueenMario: A Magical Portal *Henry; stfu KP *McQueenMario: Oh no, KP's here? *COKEMAN11: So you're not KP in disguise? *McQueenMario: No *Lan: Yay *MegaMan.EXE: We're robbing MQM's Mario piggy bank *McQueenMario: I have a Mario piggy-I mean, Hey, don't steal from me, it's mean *Lan: So you ARE KP *KP Blue: How did you know? *Lan: I thought you died *KP Blue: I fell into a magical portal *MegaMan.EXE: How, you disintegrated *KP Blue: I know, but I went into my mystical power form after I died *COKEMAN11: Oh noes, he's back *Henry: stfu. WE KNOW THAT. *COKEMAN11: u make meh sad :( *Henry: Sigh... *KP Blue: Antler *JessseRoo: That was random *???: NO IT WASN'T *JesseRoo: MQM, we know it's you *McQueenMario: Darn...I summon Bowser from the Mushroom Kingdom *Henry: You're not playing a game, you're in a conference with the sysops...and KP. *Lan: And me! *MegaMan.EXE: Yeah, you forgot LAN and me. *Henry: We're here with the sysops, KP, and two nerds. *Lan: That's better. *Henry: Wait, KP's a nerd too *JesseRoo: So three nerds *Henry: MQM's a nerd too, so 5 *JesseRoo: Why five? *Henry: CK's a nerd, too *McQueenMario: NONONONONO I am not a nerd *COKEMAN11: I'm certainly not a nerd *Henry: Fine, 4 nerds. *McQueenMario: Yay *Henry: You're still a nerd, McQM *McQueenMario: No, KP's a nerd *Henry: We counted him already *McQueenMario: Fhrblig's a nerd *JesseRoo: Yeah, we is *Henry: But he's not with us, is he? No. So MQM, you have the NERD MEDAL *McQueenMario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I am leaving this scene here. *COKEMAN11: Leaving Fantendo? *McQueenMario: No, leaving the yellow rescue adventure *COKEMAN11: Don't you mean: MegaMan.EXE! In the adventure to rescue everything yellow *McQueenMario: Yeah, that *Henry: Yay, he's gone *???: Don't be mean, Henry. It's a bad influence. *KP Blue: I know that voice...it's my worst enemy... *Cobweb: It's COBWEB! *COKEMAN11: Yay! Cobweb will help us rescue everything yellow *Cobweb: NOOO Wait they made a new Mega Man game that we must get first *Lan: We were going to rob McQueenMario's Mario piggy bank *McQueenMario: I heard that! *Lan: You're spying on us! *McQueenMario: No, I'm eavesdropping. *MegaMan.EXE: Hurry, move out! I'll keep guard. *McQueenMario: NOOOOO, you're not robbing me, the great, high, mighty, epic, pwnage-filled McQueenMario!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Henry: stfu, you're not any of those; you're a baby-faced Admin *McQueenMario: How could you say that? *KP Blue: I'm bored, I'm leaving *Lan: YAY *KP Blue: stfu *Cobweb: Oh, no, I'm tracking you *MegaMan.EXE: I like chicken *McQueenMario: OMG me too, let's go get some *Lan: NOOOOO *JesseRoo: What is it? *COKEMAN11: Tell us, punk *Lan: I ain't a punk, PUNK *???: Banned for using horrible english *Lan: Gasp, the police are abducting me NOOO *Henry: That's one nerd gone *???: He was a nerd indeed *COKEMAN11: Who are you? *Max2: Only the famous...Max2! *McQueenMario: OMG I'm your biggest fan, I love Litle P *Max2: Wai thaynk you *MegaMan.EXE: Banned for using bad spelling *COKEMAN11: Well, there he goes. *Max2: A Police officer can't be arrested by a non-police *MegaMan.EXE: Grr *Henry: Let's have a disco party *Cobweb: I just robbed MQM and got us all copies of Mega Man Star Force 3: Black Ace *McQueenMario: NOOO I wanted Red Joker, and now I'm broke *Henry: Too bad, now get out of here! *Cobweb: Besides, I didn't have enough money to buy one for you. *McQueenMario: ...Fine! *Max2: Banned for allowing a robbery *McQueenMario: NOOOOO *COKEMAN11: Get out your DS gaming systems and play. *Max2: Let's all form BrotherBands and make a team called "Fantendo Staff" *COKEMAN11: And our purpose be "Make Fantendo Perfect" *Henry: Fine, I don't want to form a BrotherBand with CK or MQM *Cobweb: I'm sorry, old friend, but you must *Henry: Whatever. *COKEMAN11: Aren't we forgetting something? *MegaMan.EXE: Oh yeah, all things yellow *JesseRoo: NOOOO We forgot *COKEMAN11: The End Category:Movies